Just a Yellow Lemon Tree
by Kiko-pitasu
Summary: Kozuka moves to the US with his dad! Alone, he seeks friends online as he did in Japan. He meets a 22 yearold girl and they become best friends! Only problem is she doesn't know he's only 13. Atleast until she decides to visit him after he vanishes!
1. Daisuki na tomo

**Okwee O-O I can't get headers and footers to work on the site so I post here. This is NOT a romance fic, it's about FRIENDSHIP! I hope I did ok making sub-anime faces in text for the chat scenes. I did that to make them more authentic looking as well as leaving out grammar marks etc. Excuse my Japanese if it isn't perfect ˆˆ; I'm still learning but damnit I try! Enjoy. If you like it please review X3 I wrote it in this format because I'm also a comic artist and this is going to be a comic when I get the chance. So I had to make it simple to follow so I don't get confused later. **

**

* * *

**  
One sunny day! (cliche!) a girl! yes... sat and waited on her metallic cherry-red Harley-Davidson trike. She looked drained and sad. She brought a joint up to her lips and light it. She inhaled not giving a rats ass if she was caught and turned her head looking at people passing by as she exhaled. Her mind filled with memories... 

-flash back-

Kiko- Hey!

FOX- hey...

Kiko- I love your name ˆˆ

FOX- thanks! ASL?

Kiko- 22/f/wi

FOX- 23/m/wi

Kiko- COOL:D

FOX- YES!

Kiko- FINALLY SOMEONE CLOSE!

FOX- MATTAKUYO!

Kiko- so... whats your name?

FOX- Makoto Kozuka

Kiko- you have a beautiful name! can i call you Kozukun?

FOX- hehe ok ˆˆ whats your name?

Kiko- my names melissa but you can call me mel if you want ˆˆ

FOX- meru-chan

--

She pulled a picture out of her bra, since she didn't have any pockets. She was in a skirt, after all. She looked at the middle Japanese boy, out of the 3 in the photo. A look of sadness and lost hope crossed her face as she moved her jaw up and down playing with the joint which was hanging from her lips.

-flash back-

FOX- Thats me in middle.

Kiko- youre Japanese? i knew it! COOL!

FOX- are you?

Kiko- nah! I wish! XD LOL

FOX- Im from tokyo. my english ok? not good yet.

Kiko- Its great! heres me ˆˆ

FOX- ˆ-ˆ you are pretty. your skin looks like snow!

Kiko- HEE! arigatou! youre cute too ˆ v ˆ

FOX- arigatou ˆˆ;

Kiko- so what are you doing here?

FOX- we moved. i live with family

Kiko- cool! me too. how do people here treat you?

FOX- not well. they stare and say things.

Kiko- ME TOO! Fuckin humans

FOX- MATTAKUYO!

Kiko- HEHEE! finally someone worth talking tooo! X3

FOX- haha yes! what kind of music you like?

--

By the time those memories had passed, she was wandering down the street, a piece of paper in hand with an address, joint still hanging from her lips.

-flash back-

FOX- how long as it been since we met?

Kiko- 5 months X3 hehe...

FOX- ˆ-ˆ you counted too...

Kiko- ˆ-ˆ ... hehehe... thank you for the kana paper

FOX- youre welcome. thank you for the letter and drawing.

Kiko- youre welcome OvO we should meet...

FOX- Yes... but im so shy TˆT

Kiko- me too TˆT

FOX- hugs

Kiko- HUGS! TˆT

--

She stopped and looked around as she sighed...

--flash back--

FOX- when we meet, what do you want to do?

Kiko- lets go INSANE at the MALL! XD

FOX- LOL! chase spooky NORMAL HUMANS

Kiko- yeah! with PAINTBALL GUNS! X) O-O wanna see a movie? i havent been to a theater in years... seriously. last time i was 14.

FOX- ah yes ˆˆ it sounds fun! and go to lunch!

Kiko- ROFL! sounds like a date now XD

FOX- O-O;; ˆˆ;; sorry...

Kiko- NAH! its okwee we can if you want. ive never been on one ..

FOX- im sorry ;-; ... can i call you:D

Kiko- really? O-O OKWEE OvO

--

She took the joint from her mouth and tossed it to the sidewalk. She scraped it out with her foot as she continued to walk through the neighborhood.

--flash back--

FOX- meru-chan?

Kiko- yes kozukwee?

FOX- please forgive me... i cant talk to you anymore.

Kiko- WHAT! WHY!

FOX- i cant say. please take care. BIG HUGS! ;-; daisuki... sayonara daisukina tomo ...

-FOX has signed off-

--

Mel finally reaches the address- Finally... Here goes nothing. -(She noticed a boy dragging a trash bag)- huh? Hey! Do you know where Kozuka is?

Boy lookes over his shoulder slightly. He has a startled look on his face.

Mel- Is this his house? -(wondering if she had the wrong place due to the kids silence. She walked up to him and showed him the picture)

He looks at her, frightened.

Mel- What? ... This is him."

He stars at her and begins to shiver - Uh... uuhh... I... ehh...

Mel- hey... are YOU-

"MAKOTO!" a mans voice barked from a window.

Kozuka turnes to the man and grunts out- NANDAYO (WHAT IS IT)!

Mel points at Kozuka- I KNEW IT! I could tell from your voice!

Man- Dare des ka (who is it)?

Kozuka- Tomo ne (My friend)!

Man- HAHAHA! MASAKA (Impossible)!

The obnoxious man was his uncle. He slammed the window as he continued to laugh.

Kozuka does an annoyed, angered cringe- Baka yaro (stupid bastard)...

Mel looks at Kozuka closely and squeaks- Ooo... squishy squish! -(then realizes)- Hey... you're-

Kozuka sighs and looks down in SHAME- Yeah, it's me.. I'm not 23, I'm 13... I lied because I thought you wouldn't like the real me... but you were so cool... and I felt terrible. I'm so sorry... I'll understand if you hate me... that's why I left. I couldn't lie... I hate lying... Go ahead and beat me if you want... but other than my age and looks... everything else I said was true.

Mel looks at the sad child infront of her, then at the photo, then at him, then the photo, and repeats that for a few seconds, then finally locks her sight on Kozuka with big squishy eyes and tosses the photo carelessly.

Mel- YOU! ARE SO! ... ADORABLE!

Kozuka picks his head up and looks at her with confusion- Are (huh)?

Mel lunges forward and pinches his squishy cheeks- Look at YEEE! You're so SQUISHIEEE!

She began circling him with her hands on her cheeks in girly gittyness and adorance. The kind you usually see girls doing only with cute animals and babies.

Mel- Your hair's so FLUFFEH! Why didn't you show me your REAL photo!

Kozuka, holding his hands on his head not knowing what to expect - I'm not adorable...

Mel- YES! You ARE! Can I HUG YEE!

Kozuka- Uh... ok!

Mel pulls him into a tight squeeze from behind and cuddles her cheek to his- EEE! You're like my long-lost Japez little brother!

Kozuka is confused, but lays back and takes in all the affection as she pulls away from the hug but still has her arms around him. She petted him with one hand on his head and still cuddled him with her cheek. You could almost hear her purr XD .

Kozuka- Huh? You're not mad? I'm not ugly?

Mel- Of course not! You look AWESOME!

She finally les go and they stood face to face.

Mel- Besides, you're my best friend! I don't care. HEE! This is AWESOME

Kozuka- You're hyper O-O

Mel- Hehe.. I'm stoned... and gitty... and nervous

Kozuka- It was that hard to see me?

Mel- Well... you scared me...

Kozuka looks up at her, concerned- Hn?

Mel's expression became kind of sad - The way you left... I was worried about you, ya know? I thought something happened to you.

Kozuka looks away and blushes. He fells so guilty. He makes a little 'ngh...' noise and then shyly hugs her- ... I'm sorry...

Mel wrappes her arms around him and pats him on the head- It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok.

They pull away from the hug. She puts her hands on his cheeks and cuddles her face to his. He puts his hands on hers. They both get all smiley and squishy.

Kozuka- Hm! I'm glad you came. I missed you!

Mel- I missed you too! I'm glad I found you!

Uncle from the window - Hey! Is that the hooker I ordered? Tell her to come upstairs! I'm waiting...

Some dumbass boy walking by - Hey pip-squeak! Ain't your girlfriend a little too tall for you!

Some other random dipshit - Hey Mackohdoh! (guy can't pronounce his name XD) Who's the FREAK!

Mel and Kozuka just stand there holding hands with their heads down, smoldering in silence at the horrid remarks of the ignorant town's people and his perverted uncle.

Kozuka- Bakana hito, ne? (stupid humans, yes?)

Mel- Sou desu ne... (Indeed.)

They lift their heads and glance evilly at the idiots from the corners of their eyes and mutter to one another,

Kozuka- Wanna go somewhere else?

Mel- Indeed.

Mel led Kozaka by his left hand. They stormed off with their heads down.

Uncle- Hey! Garbage!

Kozuka- DO IT YOURSELF!

They continue down the street.

º v º v º v º v º v º v º

Sometime later;

Mel and Kozuka walk down the street with their arms around eachother. They've calmed down now that the idiots are gone.

Kozuka looks up at mel - So where we going?

Mel looks at Kozuka- You'll see.

Kozuka- I love your boots.

Mel - Thanks! Love your outfit!

Kozuka- Arigatou!

Mel got a goofy smile- Here we areee!

Kozuka looked at the sign. It was a Pizza place - hn?

Mel- This is my favorite place!

Kozuka- Here? ... We can't go here.

Mel - Why not?

Kozuka- We're not allowed to do this stuff.

Mel- Oh, don't be silly! -(She grabs his hand and begins pulling him in) COME ON!

Kozuka- Hey! What are you doing!

Mel - Taking you to lunch!

Kozuka's face turns red - Stop! We can't! We're not supposed to do this!

Mel - Why not?

Kozuka's face gets redder and he talks in a strained, embarrassed and shy voice- Isn't that... Isn't that like a... a DATE! -(he forced out that last word)

Mel stopped walking, as did he. She turned around and tipped her bucket hat up with her thumb - ... I can't take my best friend out to  
eat? 

º v º v º v º v º v º v º

later;

The two of them sat at a table, pizza on their plates. Not eating. Just talking.

Kozuka- So... after everything I did.. I'm still your best friend?

Mel- Of course! You're the same person I met. You're just smaller and cuter. Plus I've always wanted a little brother.

Kozuka- ... thank you. Anyone else would hated me.

Mel- Best friends don't leave.

Kozuka rested his head on his left hand, looked down and poked his pizza with a fork and mumbled - I wouldn't know. I never really had one before.

Mel looked up as she was in the middle of taking a bite - Hm?

Kozuka- nothing...

Mel noticed the sad look on his face and his silence - You ok?

Kozuka continued to stare at his plate for a moment, then looked at Mel - I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm really nervous around girls... You're the only one I've ever really known in person...

Mel smiled - It's ok! I understand.

Kozuka finally started to eat. Mel stopped eating and leaned on the table with her arms infront of her resting.

Mel- You're cool.

Kozuka looked up with his mouth full - Hm?

Mel- I never met anyone else who liked pineapple and canadian bacon.

Kozuka- It's my favorite.

Mel- Mine too.

Kozuka- Cool! After this what are we doing?

Mel- Whatever. I'd like to do what we planned.

Kozuka- Sounds fun.

º v º v º v º v º v º v º

Later that night;

The two of them are sitting on a bench in the city park looking at the lake. Awwee... Kozuka is sitting with his knees to his chest, hugging them.

Mel- That movie rocked!

Kozuka- Yes! Thank you for shopping too.

Mel - You're welcome. It's nice to have someone to hang out with.

Kozuka- yes.

Kozuka was silent for a moment, staring at the lake with a sad look on his face, then looked up at Mel sadly - I'm really sorry...

Mel puts her arms around him.

Kozuka leans on her shoulder.

Mel- Kozukun! Daijyoubu (it's ok). Shimpai shinaide (don't worry), Ko-Chan! You're still my best friend, and you're just a kid. I understand.

You know, I'm relieved you're just a kid. That date talk kinda scared me. Even though I wanted to go I was scared too, ya know? You have no idea how many friends I've lost because of romance gone wrong. And now it can't happen!

Kozuka became more relaxed - Yeah. I understand.

Mel - So stop worrying, ok? Forget it! I like YOU! (gives him a squeeze)

Kozuka - Hm... ok. (Hugs back)

º v º v º v º v º v º v º

That night after they got back to his house;

Kozuka leads Mel by the hand to his door- I had much fun with you today.

Mel smiles- I'm glad! ˆ- ˆ I had fun too!

Kozuka- Thank you for the ride.

Mel- Hee! You're welcome!

Kozuka stops and drops her hand, and stares sadly at the door - ...Mel?

Mel- Yes?

Kozuka stares silent for a moment, then turns around. His expression is sad and worried- Am I ever gonna see you again?

Mel- Of course. I'll be here in the morning.

Kozuka- Promise?

Mel- Of course!

Kozuka - Ok...

Mel- ... you alright?

Kozuka looks slightly town and towards his right, only slightly turning his head. You know, an unsure glance.

Mel- Chiisai Ko (little fox)?

Kozuka turns his head back towards Mel, still looking down then slowly walks up and gives her a gentle hug.

Mel squeezes him and smiles - Hm! My little squish!

Kozuka cuddles her slightly with his cheek and smiles then looks up at her with a big, content, happy smile - Yeah. Tired. Sorry.

Mel smiles - AWEE! You're smiling! I haven't seen you smile like that all day! It's so CUTE!

Kozuka blushes as she puts her hands on his cheeks and cuddles her face to his - Hehe!

Mel- SQUISHYYY! -(Leans down to his level and hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder)-

Kozuka hugs back and rests his head on her shoulder as well, still smiling- See you tomorrow.

Mel- You too.

They break away from the hug.

Kozuka walks to his door and waves- Daisuki! Oyasumi nasai! (Love you! Good night!)

Mel stands and waves back- Daisuki mo! Oyasumi nasai! (Love you too! Good night!)


	2. Ohayo gozaimasu!

**Another squishy chapter. Oh the fun. This one isn't as long, but still cute none the less. I wish they allowed the straight bracket symbols. They messed up my time stamps so I had to add a gap thing and use a ; XP jeez...  
**

**

* * *

**  
In the morning; 

Kozuka's alarm clock goes off. He reaches over and turns it off. He sits up slowly and rubs his eyes. It was still dark. There was only enough light to see a silhouette caused by the light coming in from his window. He lets out a sleepy sigh and says to himself- iiyana (unpleasant)...

º v º v º v º v º v º v º

30 minutes later;

Kozuka sighs as he hugs himself trying to keep warm as he exits the house. He sighs and walks down the stairs. He looks up - HuH?

He sees Mel laying on her trike, laying awkwardly using the gas tank as a pillow and her legs up on the seat. She has a pillow and blanket though.

He pauses for a moment then rushes over to her in panic.

Kozuka- Eh... -(looks at her and pets her forehead slightly)- Mel...?

Mel opens her eyes- Hn?

Kozuka stares as he leans over her- d...daijyobu ka? (are you ok?)

Mel sits up alitte and sighs, then sits up all the way- haaaai! Just sleeping -(rubs her eyes)-

Kozuka looks at her concerned - You... stayed the night?

Mel - Mmhmm.

Kozuka's jaw drops and his eyes widen - DOUSHITEN DAYO (WHY)!

Mel - I had no place to go.

Kozuka looked at her concerned again as she laid back down under the blanket- Aren't you cold?

Mel- Nah.. it's warm enough.

Kozuka- If you needed a place to stay, ask me.

Mel- Eh... I don't wanna steal your bed.

Kozuka- I'll sleep on the floor.

Mel- I don't want KozuKun to sleep on the floor... º3º

Kozuka squatted down to her level and smiled- I'm Japanese, remember? I have a Buton! I don't mind the floor. ('Buton' is a Japanese Futon. It's a translation change thing... The B turning into an F)

Mel giggles slightly- So what are you doing up so early?

Mel stands up and grabs her pillow and blanket. She smiles as she pets his face.

Kozuka- Going to school.

Mel walks to the trunk of her trike (It's one of those Tour ones. I forget what model exactly but it has 2 trunks.) She opens it and throws her stuff in and grabs her brush and begins fixing her hair.

Mel- This early?

Kozuka- It avoids bullies.

Mel begins putting her hair in pig tails and looks as him concerned- ... Didn't you even eat?

Kozuka- No...

Mel sighs and continues fixing her hair.

Kozuka feels uncomfortable as an awkward silence begins - Ngh...

Mel shuts the trunk and walks over to him.

Kozuka looks up confused.

Mel- No food for KozuKun! -(playful teary sad face)-

Kozuka- No. I only had time to make lunch.

Mel- Stupid humans! Come with me.

Kozuka- Doko dayo? (where)

Mel puts her arm around him and smiles! and begins leading him down the sidewalk with her - Breakfast!

Kozuka- But-

Mel- Don't worry! They won't mess with you if I'm here.

º v º v º v º v º v º v º

later at a diner;

Kozuka, being quiet and timid. Mainly staring at his plate- You didn't have to do this.

Mel- I want to! You need breakfast.

Kozuka- Hehe... we ordered the same thing.

Mel- Indeed!

Kozuka- I like your hair. It's pretty.

Mel- Awwe! Thankie! I like yours too!

Kozuka becomes silent and continues to stare at his plate, head resting on his left hand.

Mel- You ok?

Kozuka- Yeah... I'm just really tired.

Mel- I'm sorry. -(looks down at her plate)-

Kozuka mumbles- Not your fault I can't sleep...

Awkward silence fills the air once again. Both silently take a bite of sausage! Then SPIT IT OUT!

Both- I hate sausage!

They look at eachother and laugh, then begin talking at the same time;

This stuff is too heavy for breakfast...

It's... making... me... sick?

(Kozuka) Can we / (Mel) Wanna

-Reorder?

...yes?

They both smile huge- THIS IS SO COOL!

º v º v º v º v º v º v º

15 minutes later;

They're finally eating.

Kozuka- Much better!

Mel- Indeed! -(Looks at Kozuka)- They have good salads here.

Kozuka takes a bite- Yes! Hehe! We ordered the same again!

Mel holds up her hand- YES! We ROCK! High-five!

Kozuka high fives- HEE!

Both go back to eating. Mel has her head resting on her left hand.

Mel while biting her fork with a piece of steak on it- You're cool.

Kozuka- Thank you! So are you. -(smile goes to look of concern)- Aa... Mel?

Mel- Yes?

Kozuka- Why won't you look at me when you eat?

Mel blushes- Hnnn... I'm self conscious.

Kozuka- Why?

Mel looks away, kinda over her shoulder in embarrassment- I donno...

Kozuka- Well... you shouldn't be. You look nice.

Mel looks at him with her eyes, still blushing, then turns her head back towards him and smiles- Hm.


	3. Cowluvin' hillbillys!

**Chapter Threee! Thanks everyone for the reviews X3 I'm glad you all like it! I was shy to post this at first. x-x I took SexyShounenBat's advice and added quotes! X3 I'm still trying to get used to the format. LOL! Part of me wants chapter book the other wants script so excuse me for going into past tense and present here and there. But when you read it you don't notice it that much. Sometimes one sounds better than the other. I'm gonna try to have a new chapter every week cause I really wanna get this done but I also have 2 other comics I'm working on. One of them which I spent the last 4 days writing. Anyway, enjoy:D**

* * *

Later after breakfast, the two of them walk down the sidewalk towards Kozuka's school. Mel has her arm around Kozuka's shoulder

Kozuka smiles- "Thank you for breakfast... and dinner!"

Mel smiles back- "You're welcome! Dinner for breakfast is good, ne?"

Kozuka- "Sou desu ne (Indeed)! I feel better now too."

Mel- "Good!"

Kozuka looks down- "I like your boots!"

Mel- "Thankies! I like yours too."

Kozuka- "Thank you for walking me to school."

Mel- "No problem."

Kozuka- "I was too shy to ask."

Mel- "Awee! Hehe." She looks down at his lunch box, "By the way, your bento's awesome! I've never seen one in person before. I wish I had one when I went to school."

Kozuka puts his arm around her and they do a squishy side-way hug- "Hehe! Arigatou!"

Suddenly Mel's phone rings;

Mel backs away from Kozuka and does the 'hold on' gesture with her hand- "Neh... Just a second..." She reaches into her bag and answers her cell, "What..." she says with an angry expression- "Oh good Lord..." she holds the phone up high into the air and screams DRAMATICALLY! "STOP CALLING MEEEEEEE!"

She brings the phone back down and begins pressing a button obsessively with an evil 'BWAHAHA' look on her face- "BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!"

Kozuka looks at her cellphone's screen with a confused face- "Dare desu ka (who is that)?"

Mel- "AARRG!" she throws the phone back into her bag and STOMPS!- "MY EX!" Her movements are all dramatized as she explains- "He's a FUCKER! He was FINE at 15 but then 16 came and he turned into an asshole that IGNORED my long distance calls to play VIDEO GAMES! Then I got my net back and he SMOTHERED me and had turned into a hypocritical copycat and copied my art work!

But did he stop? NO! So I dumped him! I was only 16! I had gotten out of bullshit and needed some SPACE! I wasn't even MEAN about it! But NOOO! He took it PERSONAL and hated me! Even when I was gonna get back with him once I felt better and cleared my head!"

Kozuka watches her reaction with large eyes, trying to keep up with her English. He had formed a sweat drop. He wasn't scared, just like '...woah!'

Mel- "He joined up with my enemies and told everyone what I confided in him about, when we were supposed to stay friends! Then he fucks me over BIG TIME! So I tell him to 'FUCK OFF'! Then months later he emails me an apology saying 'I'm sorry. Let's be friends'. Being the nice person I am I forgave him and accepted. But then he acts like I have COOTIES! So I GO! Then I meet him in a chat by accident. Then he tells me this whole time he was actually GAY! Now he CALLS TO RUB IT IN MY FACE! Lord knows how he got my number! Fuckin online shits anyway..."

Mel tightens her fists and brings them along side her face- "HRNNN THE PRESSUUURREEEE!" She finally calms down and pants...

Kozuka looks at her sweetly trying to translate the rant so he understood it and think of how to react- " ... ... ... You don't have cooties... O-O"

Mel looks at him with big squishy eyes, her rage gone- " º3º ..." She smiles and pets him on the head- "Thank you. Sorry you had to see that."

Kozuka- Hehe! I don't mind. I understand.

Mel grabs his hand and leads him back towards school, as if he were her little brother- "Come! Let us forget the imbecile and take our leave!"

They skipped away.

A few blocks down the road the two of them got tired of skipping XD so they just walked. Mel has her arm around Kozukwee.

Some asshole walks by from behind them. He RAMS into Mel almost knocking her over.

Kozuka grabs onto her so she doesn't fall.

The two of them look at him evilly!

Mel- "HEY!"

Kozuka is silent for a moment, but then says- "It's him..."

Mel stands up straight and looks at Kozuka- "Who?"

Kozuka stares at the guy- "Gouma..."

Mel- "Huh?"

Kozuka quickly gives her his bento- "HOLD THIS!" Then takes off his backpack and says as he pulls out a baseball bat- "That bastard won't get away with that!"

Mel is shocked and confused as Kozuka GROWLS and runs towards the man, his bat being held up reading for a swing.

Mel stares confused for a moment, then looks away PAINFULLY as Kozuka "CRACK"s him over the head from behind.

Kozuka holds his bat over his shoulder and throws his other arm in the air, holding a victory pose! A large toothy smile from ear to ear- "Take THAT you bastard! That'll teach you to hurt girls! VICTORY IS MINE!"

Mel walks up to him and looks at him sorta confused, but realizing what happened... sorta- "Iiyeee..."

The guy wasn't dead. Just... knocked out.

Mel picks Kozuka up and holds him around the waist, as if he were a child fighting with another- "Come on..."

Kozuka squirms his legs and swings his bat, looking at the unconscious dude on the ground- "HEEYY! I have to arrest him! He could STRIKE AGAIN!"

A few blocks down the street;

Mel sets him down and looks at him. She flails her arms in the air- "What the hell was that?"

Kozuka looks at her innocently, all cute and childish- "Un... he was possessed by Gouma... That's why he attacked you... Gouma is evil... I'm a holy warrior chosen to defeat him and save the world... O-O"

Mel didn't know what to say, but she understood what Kozuka was going through. She too is always running about in her own fantasy world and has been since she could remember. She smiled and gave a slight nod- "Ee..." She gives him a gentle pet on the head- "Let's go squishy." She put her arm around him and continued leading him down the street.

Mel- "No more head-baseball..."

Kozuka- "Are you mad at me?"

Mel- "NAH!"

At school;

The two of them stand at the entrance of the school yard and stare at the school and the kids. Kozuka clings to Mel's side as if he's afraid to go in. She's got her arms around him.

Kozuka- "Here we are..."

Mel- "Look at them all..."

Kozuka- "Yeah... scary, ne?"

Mel- "Very."

Kozuka- "...Bastards."

Mel looked down at him- "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Kozuka- "Yeah... I do this every day..." He stalled for a moment, "I should go..."

Mel- "Alright."

Kozuka- "..."

He hugs her, she hugs back and squeezes. She can tell something's wrong because the hug is tense, as if he were holding back shivers.

Kozuka- "Daisuki... Ki o tsukete (Take care)."

Mel- "You too, sweetie."

They pulled away from the hug.

Kozuka turns toward the school but turns towards her a little to talk- "Pick me up after school?"

Mel- "Of course!"

Kozuka starts walking away. He hugs himself around his chest and looks at the ground and begins to tremble.

Mel- "You sure you're ok?"

Kozuka- "I'm fine. Just cold."

Later after school ends;

Mel runs through town in a panic- "IIYAAA! I'm so LATE!"

Meanwhile in a fenced in, baseball field area;

3 boys have Kozuka surrounded. One has him in a choke hold, while the others stand around and yell in his face.

Kozuka has his hands on the guys arm, trying to pry out of the choke hold. He trembles and cries.

Boy 1- "You know why you suck at fighting? You can't see out of those squinty ass eyes! HAHAHA!

Kozuka, so frightened he can't think straight enough to speak English- "Hanashite(Let me go)! O-nagai yo(Please!)!"

Guy 2, the one who has him in the hold- "SPEAK ENGLISH!"

Guy 1- "He's so short!"

Guy 3- "Look at him cry! What a FAG!"

Guy 1 gets in Kozuka's face and smiles evilly

Kozuka attempts to look away- refusing to make eye contact. (Like how he did with Ikari)

Guy 1- "What's wrong with your face! Are you 40! Maybe If I hit him it'll knock it all back into place!"

Guy 2 lets go as guy 1 swings and punches Kozuka in the right cheek.

Kozuka falls to the ground saying "UGH" as he hits the ground, on his face but with his arms over his head in attempt to soften the fall. He curls up into a slight fetal position, the best he could do while laying on his stomach.

Guy 3- "Get up you shit head!"

The 3 boys circle him and start kicking.

kozuka puts his arms over his head, and waits for the nightmare to end.

Mel runs by the baseball field. She hears commotion and looks over- "Huh!" She stops and faces them. Unfortunately the fence is on her side. "HEY!"

The guys pay no attention.

-"WHIMP!"

-"LOSER!

-"GET UP!"

Mel punches the fence- "STOP IT!"

The guys continue to kick and stomp.

Guy 1- "HAHAHA! He's so-"

Mel comes up from behind and shoves her tazer right into the back of the guys neck. It makes a loud 'ZOOORRTCH!' sound as the guys eyes open so wide his eyes could have fallen out XD He falls to the ground.

The other 2 guys stop kicking and look up- "HUH!"

Mel snarls as she holds her tazer in one hand and a pistol in the other- "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU COW-FUCKING HICKS!"

Mel kicks the shit out of the guys.

Kozuka doesn't notice. He's too traumatized and the ringing in his ears is too loud to even notice. He just continued to lay there, trembling with his arms locked over his head and tears falling from his eyes.

The other 2 guys had ran away holding their groins and stumbling. Mel had an obsession with hitting assholes where they hurt most. Especially Jocks like them, who always tease smaller kids (mainly boys) and think they're the hottest shit in the bowl when it comes to Gym's shower time. The kind of assholes who also pick on women, just because they're not sluts or dress different. ¬¬

ANYWAY!

Guy 1 finally wakes up.

Mel stomps on his chest before he can stand up.

guy- "UGH!"

Mel points a gun at him, ready to fire.

Guy stares in fear silently.

Mel looks at him with cold eyes- "My name's Mel. I'm from Seattle. I've taken several self defense classes and weapon classes. I also have a license to kill on defense. Take note of that."

The guy just stares. He gets a stupid grin on his face- "Duhuhuh..."

Mel gets an irritated look- "What are you looking at!" She looks down and notices he's staring up her skirt. She HISSES!- "GET OUT OF HERE!" She grabs him by the shirt, turns him around and kicks him in the ass.

Guy stumbles away.

Kozuka still lays on the ground shaking and crying.

Mel walks up to him- "Kozuka..."

Kozuka doesn't notice.

Mel kneels down next to him , lays her head on his shoulder and puts her arm around him in attempt to comfort him- "It's ok now..." She pets him.

Kozuka puts his arms down on the ground.

Mel helps him to his knees.

Kozuka keeps his head down so she can't see his face. He's still trembling.

Mel- "Are you ok? ... Come here." She pulls him into a hug and rubs his back.

Kozuka rests his head on her shoulder. Tears fall from his eyes but he tries to hold back. Atleast to not make a sound. He wraps his arms around her, buries his face into her upper-right chest area, by her shoulder and clings- " ... I hate how I look..." He turns his head to the left, tears continue to fall from his eyes. His expression is frightened and hurt. His exposed eye is scanning the area for more assholes - "You're the only one that doesn't make fun of me... I'm so ugly..." He wipes his eyes on her shirt, getting rid of any tears.

Mel pulls away from the hug, looks him in the eyes and pets the cheek of his pouty face- "No you're not. I think you're beautiful. Besides, if you looked different you wouldn't be Kozukun."

Kozuka- "I'm not beautiful..."

Mel- "Yes you are. Come on, let's get out of here... Are you crying?"

Kozuka- "No. Just dirt in my eyes."

Mel knew he was lying, but she didn't say anything. She helped him to his feet, grabbed his backpack and they headed back to his house.


	4. Miscommunication

**O-O I'm in a very typie mood these days XD That spring muse adrenalen... or how ever it's spelt since spell check doesn't work on this stupid browser. Enjoy more SQUISH X3 For those of you who have never had Umeboshi, oO The sour is great! But the salty insides... Lord XD... Too salty! Try pickles times 10000! And to think I have to get used to the flavor ˆˆ' I had fun using Japanese in this one. I'm trying to learn so I like having excuses to use it. People always shoot me when I use it in conversation. ¬¬ Sure they can all talk Spanish and stuff, but Lord forbid I speak a little Japanese.**

* * *

Later; 

They finally arrive at his house. Mel has her arms around him protectively and he's clinging to her with one arm, kinda leaning on her, still shaken up from earlier.

Kozuka- "So what took so long?"

Mel- "I'm really sorry. School got out later for me."

Kozuka- "It's ok."

Mel- "It won't happen again though. I promise."

They walk up the steps and Kozuka unlocks the door.

Kozuka- "Oh, take your shoes-" He turns as he's talking- "off..."

Mel smiles and holds her boots up- "I know. Hehe"

They enter the house.

Mel sets her boots down next to his in the entry and looks around- "Beautiful house!"

Kozuka walking up into the main house- "Thank you. At least someone appreciates my cleaning."

Mel- Huh? hey, can I see your room?"

Kozuka turns to her and smiles- "Yes. Follow me.

She follows him as he walks up stairs.

Mel- "Where is everyone?"

Kozuka, making his way up the steps- "Gone. We have the place to ourselves." He gets to the floor and turns down the hall, "Too bad it's not this quiet all the time..." he mutters.

Mel stops as she gets to the top of the stairs. The windows have shoji screens- "Oooh!" she starts petting them and starts playing with them.

Kozuka turns to her with a sweat drop- "What are you doing?"

Mel turns around embarrassed. She says nothing.

She follows Kozuka into his room. He sits down at his computer.

Mel peeks in- "OOO! Your room is so nice and tidy!"

Kozuka- "Thanks! Make yourself at home. I'm checking email."

Mel immediately runs to his closet which also has screen doors- "Ooo! Closet screen things too!" Opens his closet.

Kozuka turns to Mel, still sitting on his chair and smiles- "Yeah! We brought them from the old house. I installed them. Kakkoii, ne (cool, yes)?"

Mel turns to him smiling- "Really? Awesome!"

Kozuka laughs shyly and stands up- "Thank you! Come on. Let's go in the living room."

They go down stairs. Mel sits on the couch. Kozuka goes into the kitchen.

Mel looks over as she hears the commotion, wondering what he's doing.

Kozuka comes back with 2 rice balls! He sits down next to her and hands her one with a little smile. - "Here."

Mel takes it and smiles- "Thanks!" takes a bite... then gets a weird look on her face- "..."

Kozuka looks over and notices- "d..daijyo- IIYA! I'M SORRY!" he blushes and scratches his head - "You're not used to umeboshi! ..." (Umeboshi sour salty pickled plum)

Kozuka gets up and runs to the kitchen- "Chotto matte(wait a moment)! I'll get azuki onigiri!" (Onigiri is a rice ball)

Mel, still with a funny look on her face, manages to force a swallow.

Later;

Kozuka looks at Mel embarrassed- "Sorry about earlier..."

Mel looks ar him- "Hm?"

Kozuka- "Umeboshi..."

Mel- "Oh..." She hugs him and smiles- "Daijyobuuu!... It wasn't bad. Just very salty."

Kozuka smiles- "Ok." He hunches over and looks at the TV with an unimpressed expression- "Eh... TV is no good."

Kozuka gets up and walks to the TV- "I'm playing a game, ok? Kakkoii desu (it's cool). I want you to see."

Mel sighs, crosses her arms and sits back- "Fine..."

Kozuka sits on his knees infront of the TV and turns it on.

Mel looks to her right, kinda bitchy- "Boys..."

Kozuka finishes messing with the machine- "..." He looks at the screen and smiles, with little rosy cheeks- "Sit with me!"

Mel, surprised, looks at him like O-O She gets up and sits on her knees next to him and looks at the screen.

Kozuka starts a game.

Mel- "This looks cool... can I play too?"

Kozuka- "It's one player."

Mel- "Ah..."

They sit there for a moment.

Kozuka is all silent into his game.

Mel sits there bored. After a little more time she decides she would rather be wondering around than being ignored. The silence made her insecure, uncomfortable and sad.

Mel lookes at Kozuka- "Hey.. um.. I'm gonna like... go?"

Kozuka into his game- "Huh?..."

Mel- "... Hnn... I said I'm going to go..."

Kozuka does one of those stupid guy nods XD the kind they do when they're not really listening. Not being mean, but because he is, well, a guy XD and guys just do that when they're occupied and getting into something.

Mel grunts- "... See you later..."

Kozuka says nothing

Mel gets an irritated look on her face, then smiles deviously! She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him to the floor! Oh the evil! THAT should get his attention! XD

Kozuka- "IIYAAAHHH!" he sits up, "SHIMATTA (DAMNIT)! DOUSHITENDAYO (Why did you do that)?"

Mel- "I was TRYING to say BYE and you weren't LISTENING!"

Kozuka- "You messed me up! I have to start again!"

Mel's eye TWITCHES! She reaches over, pinches a single strand of his hair between her fingers and plucks it out.

Kozuka drops his controller and swats the area with his hand- "YOSEYO!"

Mel- "Oh sure, NOW you pause it!"

Kozuka looks back at the screen and GRUNTS- "CHOTTONE( hold on!)!"

Mel gets up and starts walking to the door- "Bakayaro!" she leaves.

Kozuka doesn't notice she left. He plays a little more then smiles and points dramatically at the screen- "YATTA! FINALLY! Did you see-" he looks over and doesn't see her. then remembers what just happened then gets an angry look on his face and slaps himself in the head. He mutters some Japanese curse words to himself, at himself, then gets a sad look on his face.

Meanwhile outside, Mel is down the street! Driving away. But at the moment she's at a turn off, waiting for her turn.

It was her turn to go. She steps on the gas when suddenly,

Kozuka- "DAMEEE!"

Mel stops and looks back.

Kozuka grabs her trike to stop himself, as he had skated down the street after her once he realized what he did.

Mel blinks and looks mad- "What?"

Kozuka- "Nokonai! Nokonai! (technically he's asking her not to leave him behind)" He pants trying to catch his breath.

The car behind her honks.

Mel looks at Kozuka

Kozuka- "Gomennasai... Wasurete kudasai (Forgive me please)..."

Guy honks some more- GO!

Mel looks back and points her gun- "GUN LICENSE! FUCK OFF SHIT-HEAD! GO AROUND ME!"

Guy freaks out and hides behind his steering wheel.

Mel looks back at Kozuka- "Did you... chase me?"

Kozuka nods- "Ee (yes)... I'm sorry... I forgot about... I didn't mean to ignore you." He started to quiver. He looked worried and as if he was going to cry.

Mel smiles- "Daijyobu." She points her thumb to the back seat- "Suwate ne (take a seat)!"

Kozuka lets out a relieved sigh and smiles. He skates over and climbs on.- "Doko ni (where to)?"

Mel- "Daisukina basho wa (My favorite place). To clear my head."

Later on top of a hill, in a meadow;

The two of them are laying in the grass staring up at the clouds. She has music playing on her trike stereo.

Kozuka- "It's nice up here."

Mel- "Yeah... This is where I spend most of my time. No one really comes up here. There's a park down the hill a way but no one really comes all the way up here. If they do they don't stay long after seeing me."

Kozuka- "Why... are they so scared of you?"

Mel- "Because I'm different... Heh. I don't know. They think I'm some spooky Satanic goth or some shit. It's funny cause I'm actually Catholic.

Kozuka- "Yeah..." he sighs.

Mel- "Little kids aren't scared of me. They like my clothes. But when they try to talk to me and compliment me their parents tells them to shoosh as if I'll vomit acid at them. They say it quietly too but I can hear them. All my friends are always kids. They're like, the only people that aren't shit."

Kozuka- "I understand. Younger kids are nicer to me too. Allot of people spit at me... They always blame me for some reason."

Mel- "For what?"

Kozuka- "Pearl Harbor..."

Mel scoffs- "it's not your fault. Fucking shit heads! Well damnit, if it's your fault, then it's mine too. Because I'm German."

Kozuka laughs- "Yes. We historical menaces must stick together, ne?"

Mel laughs- "Mattaku (indeed)."

Kozuka smiles, scoots next to her and cuddles his head to her shoulder.- "Sorry for being an ass earlier."

Mel cuddles her head to his- "It's ok. Sorry I wrecked your game. I shouldn't have done that... I used to get into video games at your age too. I just get... I donno. I get really sad when my friends ignore me."

Kozuka- "Shinpai shinaide (don't worry)... And I wasn't ignoring you. I was zoned out? Is that the saying?"

Mel- "Yeah."

Kozuka- "I don't notice. Next time tell me. I'm sorry I made you sad."

Mel pulls him into a hug- "It's ok... Hehe." She gave him a friendly kiss on the side of his forehead.

Kozuka laughs- "Thank you for helping my English."

Mel- "You're welcome. Thanks for helping my Japanese! I suck."

Kozuka laughs- "Your mess-ups are cute though. You get better."

Mel laughs- "You too!"

Kozuka- "Everyone else makes fun of me and calls me 'retard'..."

Mel- "HAH! Yeah right. THEY'RE the ones that can't speak right. Damn hicks."

Kozuka- "HAHAHAHA! MATTAKU YO! X) " He hugs her, "Meru-chan?"

Mel- "Yes Kozukwee?"

Kozuka cuddles her with his cheek, closes his eyes and smiles- "Daisukina tomodachi (You're my best friend)."

Mel smiles and squeezes him- "You're my best friend too."

It was silent for a moment.

Mel- "... Kozuka?..."

Kozuka says nothing.

Mel- "..."

She was about to ask if he was ok, but a light snoozy sound broke the silence.

Mel thought to her self- "Awee... " and softly giggled to herself. She have him a squeeze and kissed him on the head, "Oyasumi (good night), squishy."


	5. I miss you

Hours passed. It began to get dark. The whole time Mel sat there next to Kozuka and let him sleep as she drew pictures. He was so cute! She didn't wanna wake him, especially since he always seems so drained.

Kozuka opens his eyes and sits up.

Mel looks at him- "Hey! You finally woke up. Feeling better?"

Kozuka looks around, confused, his eyes squintyer than usual since he's trying to focus- "What time is it?"

Mel- "Uh... I think it's like 8pm?"

Kozuka sits up in panic- "Shit!" he looks around- "I gotta go!" he stumbles to his feet- "I GOTTA GO!"

He started walking down the hill.

Mel- "HEY! Where you going! Why walk when I can just drive?"

Kozuka stops and turns around.

-

Later, on their way to Kozuka's house;

A few blocks from the house Kozuka notices a car. His eyes widen- "STOP!"

Mel- "WHAT!"

Kozuka- "Pull over!"

Mel pulls over- "What the hell, spooked child!"

Kozuka- "It's my dad..."

Mel- "Your dad? What, is he evil?"

Kozuka- "No... he's just... You can't stay the night outside when he's here."

Mel- "...Hah?"

Kozuka- "Well... he's... sorta... racist."

Mel- "Racist? Why the hell did he moved out here then?"

Kozuka stalls for a moment- "Saa (well)... cheaper to live. Better work. Better housing..."

Mel- "ah."

Kozuka- "It's just... if he finds out about you I don't want him to... you know."

Mel sighs- "Yeah. I understand."

Kozuka climbs off the back of the trike and faces her- "Gomennasai..."

Mel- "EH! Daijyobu. If you need me I'll be at the park. I'm tired anyway. If you wouldn't have woken up I probably woulda been joining you." She laughed.

Kozuka smiled- "Ok." He leans over and gives her a tight, squeezy hug- "See you tomorrow."

Mel hugs back- "You too, squishy-squish!"

Kozuka laughs and starts walking away. He turns around and waves as he's walking- "Daisukine. Good night."

Mel waves- "You too, squishy! Daisukine. Good night."

-

The next morning;

Kozuka makes his way to school. Suddenly he hears whisper sounds.

-"Pssst!"

Kozuka looks around

-"Hey...!"

Kozuka became confused

-"Chiisai Ko...!"

Kozuka- "Uh... Meru-Chan? Kimi desu ka (Is that you)? Doko dayo (where are you)?"

Mel- "Up here..."

Kozuka looks around then notices a tree. He approaches it then jumps back startled.

Mel had fallen out of the tree infront of him. She still hangs with her legs by a branch.

Kozuka looks at her even more confused than before- "O-O What are you doing?"

Mel giggled and showed him the joint in her hand. She took a drag- "Just... hanging around. Heheheheheheee..."

Kozuka got a sweat drop, but smiled and laughed softly.

Mel laughing- "You were so cute! You shoulda seen the look on your fa-ha-ha-ha-haceee!" She continued laughing.

Kozuka scratched his head like 'Aw shucks!' and blushed.- "Hehehehee... don't laugh... hehehe!"

Mel dropped her joint to the ground and hung there- "Whooo! I'm dizzy! Hehehehe! I'm so TOASTED - YEEHEHEHEHEE! Shit hahahaa! I think hehehehe! I think I'm falling!" She started laughing more.

Kozuka laughed but got worried. He didn't want her to hurt herself- "Here..." He reached up and grabbed under her shoulders- "Hang onto me. I'll help you down."

Mel did so and continued laughing. She started to let her legs go from the branch.

Kozuka trying to keep his own balance- "EH! Careful! No! Go slower! I don't wanna drop you. Stop laughing! You're making me laugh. HEHE! This is insane..."

Mel slowly lets her legs go but lost her balance and let go a little too fast.

Kozuka lost his balance- "IIYA!"

The two of them fell over. He broke her fall, but had a good enough hold on her to begin with so no one got hurt. The two of them sat up, and laughed worse.

Kozuka- "You freak! You almost killed us both!"

Mel doubled over holding her stomach from laugher- "I'M SO SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEEEE!" She fell over laughing.

Kozuka Laughs- "Well learn now. Don't smoke weed and climb trees!"

Mel sits up and looks at him seriously- "Yes. I think I learned."

Kozuka looks back seriously- "Good."

The two stare at each-other for a moment trying to be serious... then fall over in hysterical laughter once again.

After laughing the two of them made their way to a bench and sat down.

Kozuka- "HAAGH! Today I don't want school!"

Mel- "I hear ya."

Kozuka- "So do you just... smoke that stuff in the open?"

Mel- "Hehe! Yeah. It's my healthy alternative. I'm on anxiety meds and sleep meds. Unfortunately I'm out for now. I'm waiting for more. I have a problem where I always wait till I have one left to finally call for a re-fill."

Kozuka- "So it helps."

Mel- "Yeah. Hehe don't worry. I'm not one of those humans that lives on it. I've had the same joints for years. I've hardly touched any. Just enough to calm down so I don't kill anyone."

Kozuka laughed- "What would you do if anyone noticed?"

Mel- "No one does, surprisingly."

A man walks by and stops- "What's that smell?"

Mel- "It was a skunk."

Man- "I see... no skunk."

Mel- "It's over there." She points- "It went in the bushes."

Man- "I SEE!... Welp! Have a good day you two!" he walks away.

Kozuka looks at Mel.

Mel looks at Kozuka and smiles.

The two of them giggle.

-

Later on the way home from school;

Kozuka- "They tried cutting off your pigtails!"

Mel- "Mmyeah... But I woke up and kicked their asses!"

Kozuka- "GOOD!... bastards."

Mel- "Mattaku..."

Kozuka looked down sadly as they continued to walk- "Oi (Hey)... Meru-Chan?"

Mel- "Hm?"

Kozuka- "For the next few weeks, maybe a month, I don't think we can hang out as much."

Mel- "WHYYYY!"

Kozuka- "School is busy. Allot of homework. I have much to focus."

Mel sighed

Kozuka- "I can't hang out today... I'm sorry."

Mel grunts- "It's fine..." she sighs and looks the opposite direction of Kozuka and stares at the houses.

Kozuka looks at her- "... Kiko...?"

Mel snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

Kozuka- "... We're still friends. To and from school you can walk me still. Ok?

Mel sighed- "Sure, ChiisaiKo."

Kozuka cuddled his head to her arm slightly as they continued walking- "I really am sorry."

Mel put her arm around him- "I know. It's not you. Don't worry about it."

-

A few days pass, Mel gets lonely and goes to his house, again. Hoping he'll be nicer this time.

Mel knocks.

Kozuka answers- "Hey."

Mel- "...Hey."

Kozuka- "Do you need something? Everything ok?"

Mel- "Yeah... Um... That movie we wanted to see is out finally. The crappy theaters showing it. I was surprised they had it... I wanted to know if you wanted to go see it with me?"

Kozuka sighs- "I can't. I have work to do."

Mel looks down- "Oh. Right.."

Kozuka- "My dad's gonna be home soon. you should go."

Mel- "Alright..See you."

Kozuka- "Bye."

He closed the door.

Mel wanted to slap him. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. She stamped her foot and then her anger turned into depression. "I love you too..." sarcastically. She walked down the stoop and took off down the street.

Kozuka was standing behind the door the whole time. The expression on his face is depressed. His eyes fill with tears and he smacks the back of his head on the door in an angry upset reflex, "I'm sorry Mel!..."

He manages to hold back tears and makes his way back to his room. His uncle sits in the kitchen.

Uncle- "Was that your girlfriend again?"

Kozuka- "She's not my girlfriend..."

Uncle- "Why do you shut her out like that? She likes you. You should be nicer to her. Girls are sensitive! ... Or did she turn you down? Oh, of course. She's too old fo-"

Kozuka turns to his uncle with a pissed off look on his face- "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" He makes his way up the stairs- "I have homework to do. Leave me alone. And leave her alone."

-

2 weeks later;

Mel is fed up with Kozuka's weird behavior! So she decides to see him.

Kozuka sits in his room doing homework. He's nodding out.

His window is open.

Mel jumps through the window and lands kneeling but still on her feet. She stands up.

Kozuka turns around- "EH! What are you doing here?"

Mel- "I wanted to see you."

Kozuka gets up and walks towards her- "You shouldn't be here..."

Mel- "Why not! You're dad isn't here! I don't see what the big deal is! I'm sick of this! It's like you're hiding something from me!"

Kozuka sighs- "FINE! You want to see what I'm doing!" he walks her over to his desk- "THIS is all the SHIT I have to do! Every night! They expect all this in a night! It's driving me CRAZY! My grades suck! I suck! I'm fucking TIRED!"

Mel is silent for a moment - "Kozuka... why didn't you just tell me all of that?"

Kozuka lets out a frustrated sigh - "Because I'm sick of feeling like an idiot..."

Mel- "You're only 13. You're not an idiot... Want me to help? Even though I'm a girl I'm good at math... and I like Japanese history. I'll write the report for you if you want."

Kozuka looks at her, surprised- "...Really?"

Mel- "Sure!

The two of them sat around working on his homework. He was happy she was helping him. They sat on his bed using the wall as a back rest.

Kozuka draws out maps. He leans on her shoulder.

Mel types up a history report on her laptop- "WHEE! This is fun. Japanese history never bores me. I hated American history though."

Kozuka laughs.

Mel sees his maps- "Wow... you're good."

Kozuka- "Thanks! I'm good at geography but I'm so busy with other shit I fail anyway.."

Mel- "Fuckin school... Well, this is done. I just gotta print it. I burned it to disk for you. Just get on your computer and print it."

Kozuka- "Alright. Thank you."

Mel- "You're welcome. Now for math... You'll have to re-write all this but I'll figure it all out for you."

Kozuka- "That's fine."

-

An hour passes.

Kozuka has finished the other home work. He fell asleep leaning on Mel's shoulder.

Mel finishes up the math. She sets the stuff aside, climbs off the bed and moves Kozuka into a more comfortable sleeping position. Then she grabs the homework and sets it all in neat piles on his desk.

Mel walks to his bedside pokes his shoulder gently

Kozuka wakes up slightly

Mel- "Hey... Um.. Ok. I finished your homework. You just need to copy it ok? I wrote it in pen so you can go ahead and just trace over in your own hand-writing.

Kozuka- "Thank you..."

Mel- "Any time. I have to go. I think your dads home."

Kozuka- "Alright." he's nodding out.

Mel kisses his cheek- "See you tomorrow. k?

Kozuka nods with his eyes closed- "Hmm.."

Mel smiles- "Goodnight. I love you, sweetie." She stands up and climbs out the window.

-

The next day;

Kozuka has P.E. He's on the field running the stupid mile under 10 minutes.

Kozuka grunts and curses to himself as he tries to keep from going insane. He was in gym shorts, a gym t-shirt but for some reason had his longer sleeve shirt underneath it all.

Mel- "Kozuka!"

Kozuka doesn't notice.

Mel keeps saying his name. Finally she catches up to him and yells his name- "KOZUKA!"

Kozuka turns around and barks- "WHAT!"

Mel cringes- "I'm sorry... why were you ignoring me?"

Kozuka- "I wasn't... I'm sorry... I didn't hear you."

Mel- "You left home early..."

Kozuka- "Yeah... I know. Sorry. What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of class..."

Mel- "Because you can't run away from me here! I feel like you're avoiding me. I thought after last night we were ok again... Or were you just using me? What's wrong with you? You hardly talk to me anymore." She began to choke up- "I feel like you don't wanna be friends anymore. We don't even talk online. I miss you, ok!" She cries- "I fucking miss you... I'm so lonely... Everyone always leaves and makes excuses... I trusted you..."

Kozuka looks at her as she cries. He gets a sad, guilty look on his face and looks down. He walks up to her, stands on his toes and hugs her around the shoulders- "It's not like that..."

Mel hugs back and stands up straight, holding him off the ground a little.

Kozuka cuddles his face into her shoulder- "It isn't like that at all." He sighs - "My dad was being a shit-head last night. I didn't feel like dealing with him this morning. That's why I left."

They pull away from the hug.

Kozuka- "You just caught me at a really bad time. These assholes want us to run this stupid pointless mile in under 10 minutes... it's hot... I'm hot and tired and that's making me annoyed. I'm all sticky and feel gross and I don't wanna take a public shower with these assholes but I smell bad! Everyone here is pissing me off and-" he trails off into a long ramble of Japanese bitching to himself.

Mel looks at him and breaks his rambling with- "You don't smell bad..."

Kozuka stops and looks up at her- "Yes I do."

Mel- "Actually I didn't smell anything bad. I mean sure it was body order but it isn't like... keel over and die."

Kozuka- "R...Really?"

Mel- "Yeah! Now, that guy over there..." she points to a fat jock, "HE stinks. I passed him on the way towards you. Just about killed me." She smiled.

Kozuka chuckled and his frown turned to a smile. He leaned over and rested his head on her chest - "I missed you too. Please don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling at you.. and I'm sorry for not telling you what was wrong earlier. I didn't like shutting you out like that... I really did want to go to the movie with you. Thank you again for helping me with my homework. I finally caught up again. I'm just... I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mel put her arms around him- "You're welcome. And it's ok. Being a teen sucks... I remember the horrible mile as well... I almost killed someone..."

Kozuka hugs her and says loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough for no one else to hear- "I'll make some time. I'll skip school tomorrow ok? My uncle doesn't care. He'll tell them I'm sick or something... and honestly I don't care if I get in trouble. I miss hanging out like we used to. I miss you. I really miss you."

She squeezes him- "I missed you too. Don't do that again, ok?"

Kozuka squeezes back- "I promise. So tomorrow morning. Come over. If you see dad's car just pass by and I'll meet you at the park, ok? He should leave anyway. He works in the morning."

Mel- "Alright."

Kozuka- "I should go. People are starting to stare and I think the teacher is hating me... hehee.. chiwawa..."

Mel laughs- "Ok. I'll see you then. Pick you up after school?"

Kozuka- "Hai!"

They pull away from the hug and say their goodbyes. Kozuka continues to run and Mel does back towards the road.

* * *

**Hehe... when he says "chiwawa" he's calling his P.E. teacher that. When I went to school that's what my P.E. teacher in 7th-8th reminded me of. X) Fuckin' chiwawa... left me to die on the feild... I almost passed out and the whole class was on the other side of the school which was further than the feild itself. - Assholes. ANYWAY hope you enjoyed this. Please review what parts you like X3 I like hearing about what people like.**  



	6. Another morning with you

The next day at the meadow;

The two of them lay in the grass and stare at the sky.

Kozuka- "So anyway, you can come over allot more now. He's going back to LA today. Thank God."

Mel- "Ok. Finally! So are you ok on homework now? Need help?"

Kozuka- "Yeah. We can do it later though when we get to my place. Thank you again." he smiles- "That Japanese report got an A!"

Mel smiled- "GREAT! I'm glad. Told you I love Japan."

Kozuka- "Someday we'll go."

Mel- "Really?"

Kozuka nodded with a smile.

Mel- "I'd like that. I still wanna get used to Umeboshi."

Kozuka laughed- "Eat it every day and you will."

Mel- "I hope so."

The two of them laid there silently.

Kozuka sits up and grunts- "Curse this heat! I'm so hot."

Mel sits up- "Well why don't you take your shirt off... or I should say shirts." she laughs.

Kozuka- "Neeh..."

Mel- "Honestly. How the hell do you stand that? Atleast take the under-shirt off."

Kozuka- "I... I don't want to."

Mel- "Why? You're overheated... infact you were wearing it yesterday in gym too..."

Kozuka- "I have scrawny arms..."

Mel stares at him with wide eyes- "Kozuka... you're with me for God sake. Besides, they're just arms! Allot of people have scrawny arms! Hell I wish my arms were scrawny!"

Kozuka sighed.

Mel- "Fine... then stop whining about being hot." She laughs and stands up.

Kozuka notices clicking sounds. He looks over.

Mel is taking pictures. She takes one of him.

Kozuka- "NOOO! Get that out of my face!" he covers his face.

Mel- "Oh come on! I need pictures of my best friend! SMILE!"

Kozuka- "IIYAAA!"

Mel chases Kozuka around, getting odd-ball shots the whole way. She eventually drops the camera which is timed to go off every few seconds.

After chasing him around she finally pounces on him and pins him down.

The two of them laugh.

Kozuka- "No-ho-ho-hooo!... hehehe... You horrible girl!"

Mel- "Oh be quiet! Hehe! They're just photos."

Kozuka- "I look bad in photos."

Mel- "Well... you don't in mine. I make people look as they do in person in my photos. Not 10 lbs bigger or awkward like those 'professionals'. I swear every time I get my picture taken, the way they position my head makes me look 200 pounds in the face!"

Kozuka laughs- "Yeah I know what you mean. I look weird with that. They also make me smile so my face always comes out wrong. I hate smiling for them."

Mel- "Same here..."

Kozuka- "You know... the group photo... they always yell at me when I do peace sign."

Mel- "Me too. That was backwards. I just made the picture look stupid. I didn't look at the camera. Hehe... bastards. But the annoyance, after all that bullshit over my peace sign everyone flipped the camera off. No one got in trouble. But I almost did."

Kozuka- "Hai..." He sighs and closes his eyes.

Mel plays with his hair- "You know... this whole time we've been together... I've never seen you take your hat off once."

Kozuka- "Your point?"

Mel is silent for a moment, grabs his hat and pulls.

Kozuka quickly puts his hands on his head, rolls away and sits up- "Don't you dare!"

Mel gets a devious smile- "Hehehe... Why not?"

Kozuka- "Because... just because! I don't want it off."

Mel- "Oh come on! I wanna see your hair!"

Kozuka- "NOOOO!" he says in a goofy way.

Mel pounces at him.

Kozuka jumps up and runs!

Mel chases him around, pawing at his head trying to get his hat- "Come on Kozukwee! What are you hiding!"

Kozuka- "Yoseyo! Stop! Serious!"

Mel jumps at him, her arms grabbing around his waist and they fall to the ground.

Kozuka- "NOOO!"

Mel- "BWAHAHAHA!"

The two of them wrestle around.

Kozuka tries to get up but Mel grabs his hoodie and pulls him back down. She gets ahold of him, one arm around his chest from behind, under his arms. He breaks loose and tries to jump up, but as he does she simply takes hold of the little button on the top of the hat. the force from him attempting to jump to his feet caused the hat to fly off of his head.

Kozuka realizes this and falls to his knees. He covers his head in embarrassment and faces her.

Mel's eyes open wide- "Oooo!"

Kozuka in panic just sits there trying to figure out what to do next, attempting to cover his hair the best he can. Putting his hands on his head caused his hair to fall out of the hat-hair a bit.

Mel quickly grabs her camera and takes a picture. A large smile crosses her face and she softly giggles.

Kozuka gets a pouty look on his face and blushes- "Hnn..." He sits up all the way and puts his hands down, realizing he had been defeated- "I look funny..."

Mel scoots over to him on her knees- "AWWE! No you don't! You're so cute! Let me play with it!" She grabs him with one arm and starts playing with his hair, sitting behind him.

Kozuka sits there embarrassed, but at the same time he enjoys the attention. She saw his hair and liked it. She didn't laugh or make fun of him. She fell in love with it just like she did everything else about him. To him that was a good thing and made him feel more secure. "One less thing to hide." He thought. A little smile crosses his face.

Mel- "I like your head. It's so squishy! First your face, now your hair! Hehee! Why do you hide your hair?"

Kozuka- "Eh... it's just... I don't know. It looks weird. It's really frizzy and untamed sometimes. It makes me look funny."

Mel- "Well it's soft... I think it's cute like this anyway. You don't look funny. Atleast to me."

Kozuka- "Well.. it's also the hat-hair."

Mel- "That's cute too! If it's just frizz you're having trouble with, try washing your hair twice, and use a better shampoo. If that doesn't work then try conditioner."

Kozuka- "Really? Never really thought about that. Thanks."

Mel- "You're welcome. How else do you think I keep my hair this long and nice?"

Kozuka smiled.

Mel- "Well... forget what the others say. I love your hair." She cuddles her her face to it and smells it.

Kozuka freaks out- "AH!" he covers his head and pulls forward, then looks back at her- "That's embarrassing!"

Mel giggles- "Fine then!" she snags his hat and smells that instead- "Hey! Your hat smells like your hair."

Kozuka blushes- "You're really weird."

Mel smiled big- "Thank you!"

Kozuka stares at her for a moment, then lowers his hands, laughs and looks infront of himself shaking his head- "Hehehe. You."

Mel laughs.

* * *

**What can I say? XD I like head-hair... hehehe!**  



	7. I'm broken! HORAY!

**SnuffSnuff! XD This has nothing to do with your new chapter in 'Sluggish Christmas'. I actually did break myself in July last year O-O same time I became obsessed with the Kozukwee! Actually I did in the beginning but being lonely and having so much time on my hands gave my obsession time to manifest into what it is today and still going! Yes this story is that old. LOL! Good times... Last summer rocked.**

Breaking a bone is an interesting experience, as long as it isn't your back, torso, neck or drawing arm... or head. That would suck. You also realize who your real friends are because they care to visit... Unfortunately I don't have these in PERSON (well I didn't then) but that's why net-buddies rein supreme!  


**Another squish-chapter brought to you by the queen of squish... lol! My friend's actually dubbed me that...**

** Squish - it's a good thing. I have issues.**

**

* * *

**

Afew days pass; 

Kozuka's on his way home. He sighs- "Where is she?..."

He gets home and goes up stairs sadly. He sits around for a few hours. Finally his phone rings.

Kozuka picks up- "Moshi Mosh... er, Hello?"

Mel- "Hey Kozukwee..." she sounds stoned.

Kozuka- "Meru-chan! Daijyobu ka?"

Mel- "Mmmyeah... Hehe! Just on pain pills! I broke my foot.. WALKING TO MY BED! Pretty funny huh?"

Kozuka- "EH! How!"

Mel- "Well... I came home to get some things... and... uh... one of my shoes was under my bed... and I stepped wrong... and well... I broke myself!"

Kozuka- "Are you ok! Did you go to the doctor?"

Mel- "Yeah... That's why I was gone all day. It actually happened last night. I'm sorry I missed you today."

Kozuka- "It's ok. It isn't your fault. Are you sure you're ok? You sound tired."

Mel- "I'm ok. The pain-pills just make me tired. I was lucky. It happened here. Ya know?"

Kozuka- "Yes... Well... I have to go ok? I'll call you later."

Mel- "Promise?"

Kozuka smiled- "Yes. Hehe... Talk to you later. Daisukina Meru-Chan."

Mel smiled- "Daisukina Kozukun."

Kozuka- "Bye.."

Mel- "Bye."

They hang up.

Kozuka gets a big smile and walks away from the phone.

-

Hours pass. Mel is BORED, but sleepy. It was 9PM. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Mel- "MOOOM! Can you get that!"

Her mom answered the door.

Mel tried to listen in, wondering who the hell it was. Assuming it was a stupid neighbor as usual. She sighed and rolled over- "When the hell is he gonna call me back...?"

She laid there for a moment, then jumped as she felt someone touch her arm. She turned around, then smiled- "OH MY GOD! XD HOW!"

Kozuka smiled and blushed- "I missed you! You're sick. I had to come. Are you ok?"

Mel sat up and they hugged- "Yeah I'm ok. Just... crippled!"

Kozuka- "Well I'm glad that's all you broke."

Mel smiled- "So... how did you get here? Did your uncle drive you?"

Kozuka- "Iie (no). I roller bladed."

Mel- "WHAT! NO WAY! HOW!"

Kozuka- "I don't know... I just put them on and..." he shrugs "Bladed down the road. I'm good with maps so... your house wasn't hard to find. Took me awhile to get here... hehe. But it's worth it. It's nothing anyway. I walk and skate everywhere in Tokyo. I hate the train."

Mel- "I tried skating... I suck. Always fall on my ass." she laughs.

Kozuka laughs- "Maybe I can teach you someday."

Mel- "Alright."

Kozuka- "Oh, I brought some stuff. I know you like my cooking and can't find Japanese spices here. If you want I can make you something."

Mel- "Awwee! You didn't have to do that."

Kozuka goes through his bag, tossing clothes and stuff out and grabs something at the bottom- "Daijyobu! I want to. Here..." He pulls out a bento box and hands it to her- "I made this before I left. I hope you like it. Uh... get-well present?" He smiles.

Mel smiles and takes it- "Awee! Arigatou gozaimasu!" She sets it aside and hugs him tightly.

Kozuka hugs back and smiles- "Dou itashimashite."

Mel- "I'm glad you're heeree! I got sad when you didn't call."

Kozuka- "I said I would call later incase I couldn't make it. But I wanted to so I did."

Mel opened the bento- "Oooh! This smells delicious! You can have some if you want."

Kozuka- "I ate. It's for you. I can always make more later."

Mel giggled- "Alright. Well, I'm glad you came over. I was lonely, and now I'm not. When I heard the door I thought you were another stupid neighbor bothering us. My cousin's stupid friends still come over. I hate it. They always steal."

Kozuka laughs- "I should hit them with my bat!"

Mel laughed too- "YES! Chase them... frighten them."

Kozuka did an impression of himself chasing them;

Him- "(swings arm while holding bat) GOUMAAAHHH!"

Human- "NOOOO!"

Kozuka goes out of his impression- "And we all know how it ends..."

Mel laughs and eats- "This is delicious."

Kozuka- "Thank you. Do you need anything? Ice water?"

Mel- "Ice water would be good. This sushi is awesome!"

Kozuka smiled- "Thank you. I know shrimp is your favorite." He stood up, "I'll be back."

A few hours passed. When Mel was finished eating the two of them sat and watched TV. Kozuka was sitting in her computer chair.

Mel- "Sorry I'm not much fun today."

Kozuka- "Shinpai shinaide. You're hurt."

Mel- "You sure you're not hungry?"

Kozuka- "Hai. I'm fine. Ice water is fine. I don't eat allot."

Mel sighs- "Alright. Well, don't be afraid to ask for anything ok?"

Kozuka nods.

Mel- "You ok?"

Kozuka- "Yeah. Just getting sleepy." he smiles.

Mel sighs and cuddles her face into her pillow.

The room gets silent, atleast from them.

Mel dozes off for a few seconds but then wakes up.

She notices Kozuka nodding out.

Mel stares at him for a moment- "Kozukun... Kozuka!"

Kozuka jumps from startalment and looks at her- "Huh?"

Mel- "Wanna lay down?"

Kozuka- "Nah. I'm fine here. I'll just sleep here."

Mel- "How?"

Kozuka- "It's comfortable. I'm fine." he leans over and rests on the armrest. He looks awkward.

Mel- "... doesn't look very comfortable to me." she teased.

Kozuka nods out again but then wakes up when his arm slips off the rest and his head hits it. He rubs his head.

Mel- "Come on. I don't want you to sleep in a chair."

Kozuka- "I'm fine... I'll just go home." Funny how he said that, but continued to lay there.

Mel- "Hell no! I'm not letting you SKATE 30 miles back to your place in the dark, alone, in the WOODS. We have wolves and shit here."

Kozuka grunts. He had that whole, male pride thing going on-"I can sleep here."

Mel- "Kozuka... don't be a jackass."

Kozuka looks at Mel, all irritated and squinty.

Mel sighed- "Come on... you're more tired than I am. You're being ridiculous. We have a couch you know... 2... actually."

Kozuka sits up and looks at her, then blushes, tiredly grunts, stands up and plops on the bed next to her. His back facing her.

Mel- "Awee." She hugs him- "You're like a dolly!" she cuddles him.

Kozuka- "This feels weird... Your parents won't be idiots like everyone else will they?"

Mel- "I... I don't think so." She got a weird look on her face. Worried but annoyed but then careless. "Whatever. If they do it's their problem like everyone else. There's nothing wrong with friendly cuddles. What's weird about it? We lay around in the park all the time."

Kozuka- "Nah. It isn't the laying down it's the other people staring."

Mel- "Hm. Thought so. I was gonna say, what's the difference? What about school tomorrow?"

Kozuka- "Let's not talk about school... I don't wanna be there now. I don't care about school right now... I told my uncle to call me in sick for awhile. It's no big deal. I want to stay. I like it here... I feel safe here."

Mel- "So that's why you brought all the clothes."

Kozuka smiled- "Yeah... I figured you'd be home for awhile. I don't want to miss you for that long... you're always around. I'm used to it. It feels weird when you're not with me."

Mel- "Really?"

Kozuka- "Yeah... I'm glad we moved here... even if it sucks. It's nice being WITH a friend for once. You know?"

Mel- "Yeah..." She gives him a squeeze,- "I know what you mean."

They begin to doze off.

Mel- "Even though my past sucks, I'm glad it happened... because I met you... even though it took awhile... It's so boring out here... nothing happens... It's so lonely, you know? But when I'm with you I don't feel alone anymore..."

It got silent.

Kozuka waited for her to finish, wondering if she still had something to say, but then realized she had finally fallen asleep. He sighed, then slightly smiled to himself. He petted her hand with his thumb and fell asleep as well.

-

A few hours later;

Kozuka sits up in a panic. He opens his eyes, awakening. He looks around confused, still some-what asleep, then remembers where he is. He looks over at Mel, who's still asleep. He smiles, then turns his head back infront of him. He wasn't looking at anything, just zoning out.

He sat for a moment, then tears started falling from his eyes.

He wiped his tears- "Fucking nightmares..." he thought. He began to cry, he couldn't hold back anymore. - "Damnit... I can't let her see me like this.." he thought. He carefully got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Mel up and went into the bathroom.

He sat on the closed toilet-seat for awhile. His knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, crying. After about an hour of doing so, he finally gained enough control over his emotions to go back to bed.

He walked back into Mel's room and laid down. This time he cuddled up to her back, as a child does to it's parents after a nightmare. He finally calmed down and went back to sleep.

-

The next day was better. Mel was more awake, still drowsy though. Can't escape the codeine. XP

A few hours passed. The two of them were watching "Dead like me". Everything was fine, but then Mel started to feel not well.

Mel- "Ugh... My stomach..."

Kozuka- "Daijyobu ka?"

Mel- "I think I'm gonna be sick... IIYEEEHHH!" she grunted and held her stomach.

Kozuka stands up- "SHIT! Uh... do you need the bathroom!"

Mel- "Yes... Yes I do..."

Kozuka walks over and tries to help her up.

Mel leans on him- "Fucking crutches... I can't use those... I need to go like... NOW"

Kozuka panics- "Uh... Um... Here!" He picks her up and runs her to the bathroom!

Mel is surprised but doesn't have time to talk. She shuts the door.

Kozuka sits and waits on the couch.

-

About 15 minutes later;

Mel opens the door and shuts it behind her- "No one go in there for awhile..." she kinda... hops to the couch. She's embarrassed.

Kozuka looks up at her.

Mel blushes, expecting some kind of... humorous remark and thinks - "Why did they have to put the bathroom right next to the living room...?"

But instead;

Kozuka looking concerned, stands up and holds her up- "Are you ok?"

Mel leaned on him- "Yeah... I get spontaneous stomach flus sometimes. I'm better now though. I just need to lay down."

Kozuka- "Alright." He smiled then picked her up again and walked her to her room.

When they got back into her room he set her on her bed and sat next to her. He noticed something by her TV.

Kozuka- "Hey... what's that by your DVD player?"

Mel- "That's a super nintento. It's a video game... from my generation. Hehe."

Kozuka- "Really? Oh! I noticed you have a gameboy in the bathroom... hehehehe!"

Mel- "YES! XD Why not? People read on the crapper why not play videogames?"

Kozuka- "YES!"

The two of them laugh.

Mel- "Wanna play Super Nintendo then?"

Kozuka smiles- "Sure!"

Some time passes. The two of them are getting into Mario World.

Kozuka- "This game is awesome! I like this better than my newer system!"

Mel throws her arms up in VICTORY- "FINALLY! Someone who appreciates vintage gaming!" She hugs him around the shoulders all HAPPEH like!- "I LOVE YOU!"

Kozuka laughs.

-

Later;

The two of them cuddle and watch TV. They decide to watch DBZ just to make fun of it's lack ot plot line and how funny the characters look in the fight scenes.

Mel- "Hehe... he looks constipated."

Kozuka laughs- "Yes... woah... did he just fart? It sounded like it didn't it! Was that just my brain?"

Mel laughs- "NO! It DID! Oh my God! What the hell?"

Kozuka- "I know huh!"

The two of them snickered.

They were silent and watched some more. The characters were talking about the dragon balls.

Kozuka smirked and snickered- "Heheheh... the dragon lost his balls..."

Mel- "Kozuka!" Mel laughs.

Kozuka laughs- "Wha-ha-haaat? HEHEHE! He DID!"

The two of them snickered.

Mel- "That was awesome!" She sighed- "Poor ball-less dragon..."

Kozuka- "Mattaku..."

-

Later that night;

Kozuka comes back from going to the bathroom- "Damnit..."

Mel- "What's wrong?"

Kozuka sits down- "Every time I go to the bathroom I get white powder all over my black socks... it's irritating! And the powder is weird! When I breath it in it makes my lungs hurt."

Mel- "UGH! I KNOW! It gets to me too! I get sinus infections for days because of it! And when I get out of the shower the shit gets all over my clean clothes."

Kozuka lays down, all grumpy.

Mel- "Why don't you just do what I do and take your socks off?"

Kozuka- "I don't want to... I'm shy."

Mel- "Why are you shy?"

Kozuka bites his thumb-nail- "They're too small..." he mumbles under his breath.

Mel- "What?"

Kozuka sits up- "They're too small, ok?"

Mel- "What's wrong with that?"

Kozuka- "It's just... weird..." he gets all pouty and looks away.

Mel- "I think small feet are cute... Come oon! Take off your socks! I wanna see now!"

Kozuka blushes- "NOOOOOO!" He GRUNTS!

Mel- "PLEEEEASEEE?" she smiles big.

Kozuka- "No..."

Mel- "Fine..." she pouts... but it's fake.

Kozuka lays down and watches tv.

Mel looks over and waits till he least expects it, then tackles him! - "LEMME SEE LEMME SEEE!"

Kozuka flails- "NOO! LET GO!

Mel some how gets him on his stomach then sits on his back.

Kozuka- "NOO! GET OFF GET OFF GET OOOFF!" he cries.

Mel- "BWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Kozuka- "NO-HO-HO-HOOOO!"

Mel pulls his socks off.

Kozuka blushes

Mel- "O-O AWWEE! They're so cute!" she pokes at his feet. "They're so tiny and CUTE!" She continues to poke and play with his toes.

Kozuka blushes and grunts a little and buries his face down into the mattress- "They're too smaaaallll..."

Mel- "No they're not! They're perfect! They match you!"

Kozuka let out a whiney, embarrassed laugh.

Mel pulls a camera out of no where and takes a picture.

Kozuka hears a click- "What did you just do?"

Mel- "Nothing... I didn't hear anything. Musta been the TV..." she hides the camera. "Heheee... kawaiineee..."

Kozuka blushes- "Hnn..."

-

That night while sleeping;

Kozuka- "It's on backwards..."

Mel- "What's on backwards?"

Kozuka- "The string..."

Mel- "No it's not."

Kozuka- "Yeeess... it is..."

Mel- "They're watching."

Kozuka- "News paper comics..."

Mel- "Evil bastards..."

Kozuka- "Evil indeed."

Mel- "Destroy their particles of manifested paper..."

Kozuka- "... okay."

Mel's mother walks by on her way to bed and stops- "What are you guys talking about?"

Kozuka- "Hairspray.

Mel- "I hate it."

Kozuka- "Makes good repellant. Nuclear warfare."

Mel- "Mmhmm."

Kozuka- "Gouma ate the street light again... he stole my mochi..."

Mel- "Yeah... me too... let's go fly in the river."

Kozuka- "Saa (ok)..."

Mel's mom is befuddled! Took her awhile to realize they were sleep talking to eachother. Hehe how fun. She laughed and continued down the hallway.

-

Next morning;

Kozuka yawns and turns to his left. He opens his eyes. They widen as a mouse stands right by his face. Kozuka shrieks as he jumps up.

Mel wakes up startled and sees it, then shrieks as well.

Kozuka grabs a pillow and whaps the mouse off the bed then chases it around the room trying to kill it.

Mel watches, cheering him on.

Kozuka stops.

The room is thrashed.

Kozuka pants and looks around, holding the pillow still. He smiles- "I think I killed it!" Feels a tickle and looks down.

The mouse is crawling on his foot.

Kozuka shrieks once again. He jumps up in panic, hurls himself on the bed so fast that he hits the wall and falls back onto it - like some insane anime scene. He lies there stunned for a moment on his back- "..."

Mel- "Are you ok!"

Kozuka turns on his stomach and peers over the edge.

Mel does the same.

Both stare at it, frightened- "Raaaaabieeeezzzz...

Mouse stares back, then walks over to the wall. It touches a wire, and EXPLODES!

Both stare in befuddlement.

Mel- "Uh... Eooookay?" she laughs.

Kozuka laughs-"Mice..."


End file.
